


俗世爱情

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Relationships: 王一博/大张伟
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	俗世爱情

俗套剧情，双向暗恋我喜，半现实向

画师王一博x文手大张伟

有少量论坛体

有车

王一博喜欢大张伟，这是全芒果台都知道的事情，也就当事人无知无觉，博大精深内部人员甚至知道王一博为了大张伟偷偷搬到他家隔壁，但是大张伟就是傻得让人没有办法的迟钝，以至于博大女孩儿今天也在为两位蒸煮没有头绪的恋情操心。

王一博发誓如果上天再给他一个机会，他绝对不点进那个蓝蓝的长串东西里面去。

他完整的看完了以他为主角，大张伟为他小男友的博大精深虐恋小说之后，当场夜晚失眠，他看着昏黄的灯光感觉到了小说里的他和大老师两人在他身下柔软的床垫上翻云覆雨。

完蛋。

他这个正主要入博大精深的坑！

而互联网是个好东西。王一博刷着大量软件到处搜刮博大精深粮食，仿佛像个磕上头的姐妹，天知道他手机内存有一半占的是大张伟和他的cp图。

妈的，磕到了。他刷刷又存了三张图片，但随着他疯狂没日没夜地刷粮，总有一天也会被抡到底部，他卑微地看着底部“再无更多内容”的提示条，绝望的被手机砸了脸。

粮——不——够——啊——！！！

于是王一博太太拿起了板子和电子笔。

去他妈的cp粉不能舞到正主前，我王一博正主给你们cp粉扛旗。

博大精深是真的！虽然现实他怂，泡不到大张伟，网上搞还不行吗？

大张伟发誓如果他不是手抖点了节目组犹如兴风作浪的博大精深超话，他还真不知道有这回事。

好像咱俩是贴的挺近的，他吧唧了口绿茶，看着博大精深粉每周过一次年，新一期节目里面又剪出来了新糖，刷了一番看到某个ID发了王一博凑在他脖颈旁的小动作，大张伟仿佛回到了主持当下，王一博在他颈边呼出温热的气息让他不禁头皮发麻，向后退几步却紧紧地贴在的王一博的胸膛上，身后快速的心跳带着他也心跳加快，动也不是，不动也不是，僵在了台上，连嘉宾的发言都无心去听了，这时身后有一只手貌似发现了他的僵硬捏了捏他的腰眼，他恍然惊醒。

王一博关切的情绪从眼中溢出来，他的心居然跳漏了一拍，回过神摆了摆手对他笑笑示意自己没事，心跳逐渐平静下来，少年的心跳果然有力，他挺喜欢的，他叹道。

后来他在转战精华帖时不甚跌入了博大精深经营图的深坑，怎么回事，为啥被她们粉丝一扒，他这个正主也觉得自己和王一博挺配的。

完蛋。

他这个正主要入博大精深的坑！

大张伟拿起笔，灵感乍现的一瞬间，如同文手太太如狼似虎地产粮一般，霸气地挥笔写文，源源不断地文章被发表，细腻的文章和深刻的感情描写让他在文圈迅速占据了一席之地。

王一博为了画好大张伟是真的不容易，他私下没少见过更衣的大张伟，但是脱的只剩裤衩的还真没有深究过，他听着一边更衣室发出窸窸窣窣布料摩擦皮肤的声音开始脑内幻想。

他好想看，但是这种变态想法怎么能让他喜欢的人知道！！！要是知道了不被当成变态，色狼的标签也敲定了吧！！但是不看又更不了图！！！

靠幻想！没希望！

要看本尊的身体才能更加画出灵魂，才能淋漓尽致！

他就看一眼还不行吗。

偷偷摸摸的拉开一角帘子，大张伟的声音就涌入耳膜：“王一博！”

王一博吓得身体往后退了好几步路，大张伟见身后没了人疑惑地伸出细白的手臂对着王一博的方向招了招手，“一博儿！快快快，快过来，我这衣服好难穿！来帮帮我！”

王一博心里放下一块石头，我不是变态，我只是为了博大精深献身。

他大义凛然地拉开更衣间的帘子，白花花的肉体向他靠过来，翘着的一缕头发丝戳在他的脸颊上，大老师亮晶晶的眼睛看向他。王一博心下默念三遍“我不是变态”，垂着眼把手放在大张伟的腰上，细腻的触感差点逼疯王一博，他一路往上摸去，手掌磨到了大张伟的茱萸，软软的好像很好吃的感觉，他把领子为他穿戴好，拉链在后背，他趁机又用手顺着拉链的闭合一路蹭上了大张伟的皮肤。

他觉得自己可能得了皮肤饥渴症，只饥渴一个人的那种。

“一博儿，您把您皮带拉拉好啊，硌着我了！”

王一博低头，自己穿运动裤，哪儿来的皮带。

他只不过是硬了，他欲哭无泪地应着大张伟，“嗯，我一会儿去弄，哦大老师，我还得去一次厕所。”

“好好，谢谢咱们一博儿帮我啦～”

王一博想哭，但是王一博不说。

他可能是变态，对着大张伟能耍流氓的那种。

大张伟原本只是听说论坛会有很多素材和脑洞，他原本是想给博大精深圈的姐妹一个万fo点梗，顺便想试试看论坛体这种文体的写法，哪成想撞上一个熟悉的ID。

Yamaha。

曾经超话发过动图把大张伟彻底带入博大精深粉圈的第一人！

大张伟兴致勃勃地点进去，咬牙切齿地退出来！

放屁！我大张伟是什么人！攻不过王一博？！

对方孤零零一条小奶狗，我大张伟还不是随便压？！

大张伟委屈，大张伟不服，大张伟表示自己在上不在下，自己是千万少女的老攻。

于是他彻夜肝文，从他脑内的各个角落搜集王一博和他共事这么多年的各种细节，最后写出他的博大精深第一篇现实向连载长文，首发就万字的超长系列小说。

熬夜过后放下打字的手，大张伟仰天长叹一声：博大精深是真的，真好磕。

大张伟：就这文一出，看谁敢和我争攻.jpg

他发布了自己反驳Yamaha博攻伟受的言论后的几秒钟，对方到达了战场。

想和我撕逼博大精深的攻受？呵，现实中还没人说得过我大张伟。

——2018.7.15——

#818隔壁博大精深双方粮库的文手巨佬和画手太太打起来啦#

1L楼主

啊啊啊，有谁知道发生什么了吗！我一进那个楼就被一撮小绿毛太太的刷屏惊了！太太不愧是文手！好会骂！

2L

也不算骂吧，一贯如此，和Yamaha这两人永远水火不容。

3L

她俩又开始了吗？

4L

是的，新一轮攻受之争的骂战。

5L

没事，反正咱们安心磕粮就好。

6L

就是啊，咱们博大精深攻受无差党在这个时候观战就好。

7L

两位太太每次都靠实打实的产粮来说服对方，这个行为应该让所有为了攻受撕逼的文手和画手学学！

8L

臣附议！

9L

附议！！！小绿毛太太太会写了，写的简直就是正主本人在谈恋爱吧555我真的有在她的文里看到真正的爱情！！！and伟子真的好攻啊！！

10L

姐妹啊啊啊啊！！小绿毛文笔真的太抓人心了我吹爆她5555她写的伟子简直太攻了，我要沦陷于我的男人了！！！

11L

没人夸Yamaha太太么！

12L

我我我我我我我！！大佬的手不是手！！是赐予苍生性命的光好吗！！

13L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊Yamaha太太画的伟受真的绝像，真的太有画面感了，感觉伟崽就在身下啊啊啊！王一博才是真的攻气爆表！

14L

怎么会有人觉得大张伟是攻！不可理喻！无话可说！

15L

我张伟老攻怎么不攻！LS给我说说看呢？！

16L

附议！张伟真的痞帅攻好吗？！

17L

呸！他根本就是奶受！王一博表面奶狗实则狼狗！

18L

王一博才是名副其实的老攻！！

19L一撮小绿毛

不敢苟同。

20L Yamaha

大张伟是受。

21L一撮小绿毛

**博大精深伟A博O**

22L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊太太出新粮啦！谢谢太太！

23L

谢谢谢谢谢谢谢谢谢谢谢谢kdlkdlkdl

24L

瞧王一博这副受样儿我靠！我爱了！我爱了！我想压王一博！！

25L Yamaha

啧。

**[图片]**

26L

卧槽！卧槽！！！

27L

我翻白眼了，你们呢。

28L

大张伟是我的！！我要绿王一博！！！

29L

大张伟是什么绝世小受，我要没手打字了！

30L

我只会无意义的啊啊啊，我就是啊啊怪。

31L一撮小绿毛

别在现实中遇到你！看到你，我用剑捅死你！！！@Yamaha

32L Yamaha

彼此彼此。@一撮小绿毛

33L一撮小绿毛

大张伟在上不在下。

34L Yamaha

谁上谁，还不一定呢。

——2018.8.12——

#我发现那个摩托车脑袋居然住在我家隔壁我现在就去拔他家网线#

大张伟想来当时真的是没脑子，怎么能不带点武器或者防狼喷雾之类的东西就随便敲对面那条大尾巴狼的门。在他身上耕耘的王一博表示就你这细胳膊细腿的带啥道具都是个受。

而这一厢的王一博哪里会不知道他隔壁住着他暗恋好几年的心上人是什么声音，他听着门外骂骂咧咧的“拔网线”说辞，看着眼前的电脑显示着他死对头“一撮小绿毛”新发的论坛，王一博两块钱的脑袋瞬间明白发生了什么，且送上门的小羊羔哪里有不吃的道理？

他舔了舔嘴唇，世界上有无数狗血事情，他都可能不信，但发生在他身上，想不信都不行。

上天都在帮他谈恋爱。

待大张伟敲开对面邻居的门那一瞬间就被王一博扯住手腕拉了进去，他的大腿被王一博的膝盖按在墙上，背撞得有点疼，但他早已经无法在意了，他被王一博吻得有些窒息，一吻毕，竟是腿软的瘫坐在地上，王一博趁着空挡把门锁好，把还在愣神的大张伟抱起来扔在了自己的床上。

来实战吧，看看下一张产出的灵感能不能乍现呢？

为了博大精深的粮，你可要争气啊？大老师？

“这么长一段时间，骂得挺爽的？大老师？”

“呜…我…我不是……我怎么…知道…额啊！”他的衣服被暴力扒了下来丢得满地都是，鞋袜不知道甩在了哪个角落，内裤堪堪挂在腰上，眼前的记仇玩意儿坏心眼地撸了他一把已经稍有出水的下体，扯掉了大张伟身上最后一块遮羞布，接着挤了一大管润滑剂就往后庭刺入一根手指，开始陈述大张伟曾经犯的“错误”。

“用剑扎我？”加了一根手指。

“伟A博O？”紧接着又加了一根手指。

“啊！王……王一博儿……额啊…等…等下…别别进！啊……我…错了唔嗯……”

“是谁用剑捅你呢？”王一博在伸入第四根手指之后便迫不及待地提枪上阵，恶劣地用那根东西直捣黄龙，大张伟感到他被无法呼吸的快感淹没，噫噫呜呜的叫着，于是王一博操得更深了，大张伟被他跪趴着钉在床上，双手禁锢，一次又一次地承受着身后的交合，“王！王一博儿！是王一博！唔嗯…我…我不行……额啊！”他被顶得头晕眼花，在他被插入的那一刻他就已经泄了精，初次被男人开拓后穴的感觉让他前端敏感的被摩擦到一点前列腺就会颤颤巍巍的射出。王一博仿佛要把所有他没有和大张伟在一起的日子里做的爱都讨回来，以至于在大张伟肚子里泄了不止一次之后又被他的后穴包裹着逐渐硬了。

“你…你他妈的真的是处男吗……怎么…怎么这么多，怎么久——噫！！”滚烫的精液灌入他的后穴，虽然如此他身下的小嘴嘬着王一博的肉棒不肯放，咬地紧紧的，王一博笑道，“大老师不是第一次？”他戳了戳他的前列腺，手摸到了他前端，大张伟的腰立刻就软了下来，呼吸变得急促，空气不断升温。

王一博技术出人意料的好，喜欢吊胃口的九浅一深，和彻底拔出再整根操入，多多少少要了大张伟好多次，自从大张伟一气之下查了王一博的IP地址闹到隔壁王一博家，到现在已经快几个小时过去了，他就没有从床上被放下来过。王一博凶狠如野兽，操得他声音都变了调，呻吟声都有些暗哑，不管他怎么求饶，王一博就是不放过他，他被顶弄得快射不出精水，肚子里王一博的精液都要装不下了，可王一博就是不想拔出来。

王一博作为画手只想知道下一次能画什么素材，这不正主亲自送素材给他，他可要好好珍惜。

“再来一次。”

“别…别别别……噫——哈啊…嗯——不……太深…了…”

大张伟的腰被捞了起来坐在王一博的那根肉棒上，王一博拉开他的双腿确保大张伟的后穴能将他吃到最深，大张伟已经被这一击深顶插得失了神，手被强迫自己玩弄自己的乳头，他的手被王一博的手抚上略过红点揉捏，刺激得他小腹一阵收缩，王一博拍了拍他浑圆的屁股，在他耳边留下温热的呼吸，“大老师，再用力一点……像这样。”他的两只手拉扯着大张伟的红豆，大张伟被带着自己捏着那一点，毫不怀疑如果被王一博这样摸他随时都能高潮。“这么喜欢？吃得更深了哎……现在你在上不在下了哦，宝贝。”他挺了挺腰，大张伟不由自主地想挣扎着夹紧双腿，却又被王一博把着大腿根，强迫他去看他们交融的地方，大张伟脸上混了眼泪和口水，连回复他的话都难上加难，更何况他被操得前面又快升了旗，哪里顾得上听身后的骚话，王一博大力揉搓他的胸部，捏着他的龟头碾压过他的肉棒，他头脑混沌，高亢地淫叫了一声“老公”，断断续续地在王一博的手上射了精，又小小声地抽泣着让王一博放过他，他想跑，但每一次王一博都坏心眼地让他往前爬，待他感到后穴中的肉棒彻底离开后又把着他的腰拖回来一插到底。

“登录。”他听见王一博把电脑放在了他身前，搂着他的腰吻他的发旋。

大张伟颤抖着用王一博的电脑登上了自己“一撮小绿毛”的ID，他被抵着前列腺，肉棒被王一博抓在手心里不断地上下撸动，后穴夹着王一博的性器，他一边呻吟一边打字，手速慢了不少，屏幕倒映出淫靡的画面，他和王一博交合的地方，王一博的那根东西又烫又大，被他含在身后的小嘴里，柱身的青筋一跳一跳的在他体内纹路清晰，他的口水流在了王一博的电脑上，但王一博就像是没看到一般，一边插着他的后穴一边吻过他的后背皮肤，握着大张伟的手点击了发表。

一撮小绿毛：在此声明，博大精深，博攻伟受，永远不逆不拆。

在他点击之后，不管他私信还是评论炸没炸，他都无心去管了。王一博一番搅弄后穴，他后穴瞬间被顶到高潮出了水，滴滴答答地淋在王一博的龟头上又流在床单上，王一博被他深处的内壁夹得爽了便射在他后面，后穴承受不住如此多的精液，大张伟哭叫着被烫得失了禁，漏出了一点尿液，和王一博的精液混在一起，被翻了身正对着王一博的大张伟，红红的后穴还黏着王一博射进去的精水，小穴源源不断地把先前射的精液排出，他疲惫地躺在王一博的床上，两条腿都在不停地发抖，他的后穴因为这次激烈的性事一直在往外流汁，王一博眼神一暗，咬上了他的大腿根，用舌头去舔敏感的皮肤，大张伟推着他的头，要是在被舔得举了就完了，他是真的射不出什么了。润滑的舌头勾出了他漏出的水，王一博把大张伟的那根东西嘬了又嘬，小腹上升了一股热度，被王一博弄得又射出一些不稠的水，他被快感包围着忍不住又呜咽了几声，浑身都被精液和吻痕弄脏，王一博还算满意他现在这副样子，贴心地保护这份他操熟的佳作，他终于舍得拔出他的肉棒放过大张伟，但坏消息就是，明明做了那么多次，为什么王一博的小兄弟还是精神的很？

“我不太穿有皮带的裤子。”大张伟迷迷糊糊听到这句话之后像是想起了什么，脸红得似乎要滴出血。

小崽子，还藏得挺深。

他被抱到浴室清理，扣弄出王一博射进去的精液，理所应当的又被兽性大发的王一博按在浴缸里为他口交了一番，王一博是一定要让大张伟的肚子里留下自己的精液才肯彻底罢休的人，之后等大张伟为他口交完，精液都咽下了腹，王一博才搂着抵不过睡意的大张伟回到床上睡觉。

之后，在大张伟另一边不愿透露姓名的邻居所言，他隔壁的两家不知道发生了什么事情 ~~（可能是联姻了）~~ 好像把中间的隔开两家的墙敲了，于是两家人家变为了一家人，不仅隔壁的空间宽敞了许多，晚上还会发出很多不可描述的声音，像是猫儿被欺负得狠了。


End file.
